Bella's Revenge
by mylissadp
Summary: violence/foul language/mature content Bella and Jasper


_**Bella's Eternity**_

_**Bella was left behind by the Cullen's. She decides to move onto the Rez so she couldnt be seen by Alice as she not only graduates, she goes to college and earns four different degree's. now she is the top Attorney of the United States until she goes home for her father's wedding to find the Cullens are back.**_

_**Isabella Swan decided if Edward didnt think she was worth it, then she was leaving. she headed home to find her dad waiting. she hugged him but didnt cry. she went to school studying hard and even went to the Rez to learn how to defend herself. after taking down Sam they decided to make her an official pack member. Charlie went to her initiation proud of her as she became Isa Swan-Black. she took off shortly after graduation for college and even two pack members went with her. Paul and Jacob.**_

_**Isa decided since the guys had jobs and could more than pay bills and rent, she was getting four degree's to which the guys were proud of her. she wanted to be a lawyer but decided to have a medical degree, lawyer degree, teaching degree and psycology degree. the guys backed her decision up fully supporting her decisions.**_

_**Jacob was proud of his little sister as was Paul. both were in college wanting teaching degree's. Jacob found his imprint in a young brunette named Renesmee Young. Paul found his imprint in a little girl named Madison who was a year old. Isa thought it was hilarious but knew he wouldnt leave Texas until Madison was 18 and his wife.**_

_**now here they were driving back for her dads wedding after ten years away. Isa was now 28 and had all four degree's behind her. she rode on her motorcycle with the guys on thier own with thier intendeds. Madison was 11 now and her parents allowed her to go because they were all good friends. that and Paul had saved Madison from a child abducter when she was four. she revved her bike signalling to slow down and stop.**_

_**Jacob: Iz, seriously?**_

_**Paul: yeah we're so close**_

_**Isa: Madison needs a break, she and Ness have been riding since early this morning.**_

_**Jacob: alright. how long?**_

_**Isa: two hours. let Maddie run around and stretch her legs and Ness needs the walk too. Paul why dont you shift and run through the forest with Maddie?**_

_**Paul: alright come on Ads.**_

_**Madison: coming Paul!**_

_**Jacob: you should seriously considering being alpha**_

_**Isa: no thanks. you guys are headache enough.**_

_**Jacob laughs as he and Renesmee walk into the woods hand in hand. Isa sighs as she leans on her bike. the guys knew she was having a hard time with going back to Forks and if it didnt concern Charlie, she would have never looked back.**_

_**Isa knew she had made a great life for herself and the guys. she worked as a Lawyer during the day and at night she was a Doctor. Ms. Black Top Attorney in America had clients out the fucking ass and the money was always worth it. being a doctor she loved working with people and when they pissed her off she handled them apropriately. she had considered adopting a child just to get the guys out of her penthouse but her schedule was too damn demanding.**_

_**Isa remembered back when she was starting her first job as a lawyer, Victoria showed up. after a few insults and yelling at each other the two became friends once Victoria told her there was no way she was Edwards true mate. he never would have even considered the idea of leaving her side. Victoria moved on with her eternity even finding comfort in a new mate which she wrote to Isa about all the time. Victoria visited five times a year and just for the hell of it offered to make Isa immortal but Isa remembered that conversation all to well.**_

_**Victoria: i can make you immortal. we can spend eternity hunting down edward and ripping him apart.**_

_**Isa: no, but thanks Vic. when i do decide it will only be because its a last resort to save my life.**_

_**Victoria: i will always be close little sister. if you ever change your mind just say my name.**_

_**Isa: i'm glad we're friends now.**_

_**snapping out of the memory**_

_**Paul: hey let's go we've been here long enough.**_

_**Jacob: gof we've been riding all day let's relax a little but longer please?**_

_**Paul: we're only an hour out of Forks. sooner we get there, the sooner we phase and run until our hearts content dont worry.**_

_**Jacob: i know but the girls are exhausted.**_

_**Isa: Paul put Maddie in front of you so she can sleep a little and Jake just tell him the truth.**_

_**Jacob: what are you talking about?**_

_**Isa: you can tell Paul or i will.**_

_**Jacob: you know? how?**_

_**Isa: dont leave things where they're seen so easily you dumbass.**_

_**Jacob: Nessie is pregnant.**_

_**Paul: number one, congrats dude and number two, i thought you said no cussing in front of the girls?**_

_**Isa: if you look behind you, Maddie is asleep already and Nessie is a grown ass woman. bike up bitches and let's get the fuck outta here.**_

_**the guys and Nessie get loaded as Paul hands Madison off to Bella who secures the girl before biking off with the guys following. Paul to her left and Jake and Nes to her right. they arrive an hour and a half later since Maddie woke up needing to pee.**_

_**Isa and the group biked through town with all thier helmets on so nobody would notice them right off the bat and headed to the Police Chief's house to find it not only empty and vacant, but for sale. Isa called the realtor and bought the house within 20 minutes. Jake was cracking up as Isa called one of the best home decorators to be there within two weeks.**_

_**once she got done with her calls they revved and headed to the Rez where they were joined by four wolves and the group threw thier helmets off howling with the wolves. Isa pulled up first with everyone else beside her as Billy came walking up. he wasnt sturdy, but his cane sure helped alot as he greeted his guests and son.**_

_**Billy: welcome back everyone.**_

_**Jacob: thanks dad. hows therapy?**_

_**Billy: doing wonders for this old man.**_

_**Paul: can we stay with Emily and Sam?**_

_**Billy: of course. they're already expecting you two so why dont you all take a lazy day and tomorrow we will introduce the newest imprints to everyone.**_

_**Paul: sounds like a plan. come on Ads you're gonna love Emily she loves to cook.**_

_**as everyone disbanded Billy walked up to Isa who was checking her bike over.**_

_**Billy: your dad isnt here for the next couple of days, he and Sanya went fishing something about Big Bob?**_

_**Isa: a fish he almost caught twenty years ago. biggest fish he ever saw and was determined to have it.**_

_**Billy: is that fish even still alive?**_

_**Isa: are Vampires real?(jokingly)**_

_**Billy: so what are your plans?**_

_**Isa: i bought the Cullen's house a few years ago so i'll be staying there until dad's house is fixed.**_

_**Billy: i thought he put it up for sale?**_

_**Isa: he did, his very wealthy daughter bought it.**_

_**Billy: why?**_

_**Isa: wedding gift.**_

_**Billy: Charlie will find out.**_

_**Isa: he will assume its been bought. nothing more and dont worry everything will be fixed and ready for thier wedding in two weeks.**_

_**Billy: are you leaving right after the wedding?**_

_**Isa: i have a life outside this town. the guys can stay but Paul wont because Madison is only 11.**_

_**Billy: we need Jake to take the Alpha position, Sam doesnt want it anymore. **_

_**Isa: it should be up to Jake.**_

_**Isa throws her duffel bag across her shoulders as she leaves the Rez heading for the Cullen House, her new house in Forks. she gets there and puts the bike in the garage, closing the garage door behind her. she walks into her house putting her keys on the black marbled counter in the kitchen.**_

_**Isa had completely redecorated the entire house to her specific tastes. Carlisle and Esme's room was now hers, Alice and Jasper's room was a full on Library, Emmett and Rosalie's room was a recreation room and Edwards was gutted and turned into a balcony. she loved her livingroom most of all with the microfiber couches in a deep suede color and lush carpet all through the house minus the rec room. she left absolutely no room for guests except her father. he got the private room on the first floor which was also sound proof even for vampires thanks to Victoria and Jane.**_

_**she walked to her kitchen to find something wasnt right. she wondered if someone was watching her as quickly as she turned and ducked she narrowly avoided Jane's bone-crushing hug. Jane and Isa laughed as they embraced. five years ago Jane had been ambushed by four rogue vamps and Isa did her best to help. she fought hard and managed to get thier attention by drawing blood which gave Jane the chance to immobilze them long enough for Isa to behead each of them and light them all on fire.**_

_**the Volturi had been astounded and offered Isa her human life back. she did not have to be changed as long as she took thier secret to her grave. she agreed and with the Volturi backing her she also became feared in the human world. A&C&M Enterprises backed Ms. Black with continuous jobs and pay. Jane became her best friend and combined with Victoria, they were the Deadly Trio.**_

_**Isa and Jane talked up to 10pm about what Caius and Aro had been up to lately. Isa knew one day she would join Immortality but right now was not the time. Isa went to bed and Jane headed to find some fun.**_

_**meanwhile Carlisle was packing his things. four years ago someone had bought thier home in Forks and he was still upset over it. Esme had bought another place not too far from it and was excited to decorate it. plus she had a job to do and the deadline was two weeks. she needed contractors and muscle. Carlisle would be working at the local pediatrics since the Head Doctor position was taken by a Dr. Black. Edward and Rosalie would be working at the local college. Alice would be going to college for her second year. Jasper would be a visiting 29 year old cousin.**_

_**Carlisle: Esme have you been able to get ahold of Jasper by chance?**_

_**Esme: yes. he said he will be here today.**_

_**Carlisle: and he's okay with going with us?**_

_**Esme: he said he needed a change of scenery.**_

_**Carlisle: i'm heading into town for the mail.**_

_**Esme: okay(cell ringing) hang on dear...hello?...oh hey sweetie...that would be fine...of course...we will see you there. bye. that was Jasper, he's going ahead of us to make sure the house is ready.**_

_**Carlisle: he must be close to it. oh well we can all travel without him.**_

_**Esme: i wish he and Alice were still together. they were so happy.**_

_**Carlisle: but they were never mates, we all knew it.**_

_**Esme: i wish we could have convinced him to stay.**_

_**Carlisle kisses her forhead as the clan heads out on thier own vehicles.**_

_**meanwhile Jasper has arrived at Forks and was staring down his old home. someone had painted it a deep brown and almost blended in except the metal roof. he smirked as he had already been to the new house two miles down the road. he wondered who bought the place out from under Carlisle.**_

_**Jasper watched as he saw the backside view of a woman stripping down while speaking on a phone. short brown hair to her shoulders in soft waves, lean build, sexy luxurious legs as she stepped out of her 1 inch heels. she never turned as she begun taking her bra off and he growled when her underwear came off revealing her firm ass to him. a short side view revealed beautiful supple 36C cup size breasts. toned to the core but healthy. he still never saw her face but decided to leave before he took her against the wall of the house.**_

_**he decided to try and get a good look at her the next day and headed to his new home and into his room. after Alice and he ended thier 'marriage' things werent so akward between them anymore. they were the best of friends now and it couldnt have been any better. occasionally he would spar with the local wolf pack to which they all agreed so they could fight off rogue vampires effectively.**_

_**he hunted that evening preferring humans again much to the disdain of the 'family' but his abilities were easier to control if he wasnt drinking animal blood. Carlisle agreed after seeing Jasper in action around humans after switching back to the human diet. he hunted the evil of humanity no other. Carlisle was in agreement with Jasper about the dietary effect of humans. all but Edward were now feeing off humans making sure to extract the vemon before leaving thier targets. they found out if they extracted the vemon, the human wouldnt turn. Rose was only too happy as her demeanor shifted some.**_

_**meanwhile Isa had just got done showering and wondered if Jasper had gotten a good show from her little strip-tease. her future mate was definitely controlled to not have come up and had his way with her. Victoria had told her after Isa told her what happened at the meadow that Edward wasnt her mate, Jasper was. he instinctively was trying to protect his mate. she knew for sure the Cullens were coming back and this time she would be ready, shield and all.**_

_**Isa went to bed after setting the alarms. the next morning she could feel eyes on her but didnt falter as she got dressed and was about to head out the door when she realized she left the coffee pot on and her bagel on the counter. going into the kitchen there was Jane with a smirk on her face.**_

_**Jane: so i got word i can stay here as a transfer student from the Kings.**_

_**Isa: sweet. the Cullens are on their way back.**_

_**Jane jumps off the counter and jumps up and down with a sinister psycho smile clapping her hands.**_

_**Jane: are we gonna play Iz? please please please?**_

_**Isa: who would i be to deny one of my favorite people thier blood lust? go for it but no killing, not yet.**_

_**Jane: ohhhh can i call Tori?**_

_**Isa: be my guest. i'm heading to the store for a few things and i want to get my old house started on since Esme will be here this afternoon. have fun.**_

_**Jane skips off as Isa heads into town on her bike. she wold need to get a regular car for this town since her bike can only be used during the Spring, Summer and some of Fall. she arrived at the local car dealer and paid spot on for a sleek black Dodge Charger, two doors with silver pin stripes going down both sides. it was an old school classic and she wanted it in her garage. she had paid for it to be delivered to her new address as she took off towards her childhood home.**_

_**she arrived papers and Key in hand. the papers were in hers and Charlie's names only. she had a layout of the house in her hand. her room would become the new bathroom and walk in closet while the old bathroom would be an extension of her dad's room. the bottom of the house the kitchen would be extended and open to the livingroom which meant moving the staircase which was easy. after telling the contractors how she wanted it, they complied, after all she had contacted the Vampire Contractors, so everything would be done by tomorrow. then Esme could do her job and with the schematitcs Isa had in her hand or she was fired.**_

_**Isa left the workers to thier job as she headed to the grocery store. she bumped into Mike and Lauren who were now married. she also found out Eric and Angela were married. Mike was assitant principle while Lauren was working at the local salon. Eric and Angela worked at a floral store. Iz knew they were gifted, she could feel it with her shield. Jane appeared from the corner.**_

_**Iz: i dont go by Bella, or Isabella anymore. i changed my name to Isa Swan-Black.**_

_**Lauren: oh my god! you mean you are THE Ms. Black! Black Fashion Owner and Top attorney on like the entire fucking planet?!**_

_**Iz: yup, thats me.**_

_**Angela: and it was said Ms. Black is also a teacher through the summer and Head Doctor to various hospitals including our own.**_

_**Iz: yeah, it was hard but worth it.**_

_**Mike: our clumsy Bella became big bad Iz Black.**_

_**Eric: who would have thought(laughing)**_

_**Iz: well my friend Jane and I need to get going so i'll see you guys around? come on Jane.**_

_**Isa left knowing Jane had info. they got into the car when Jane spoke.**_

_**Jane: they just arrived Iz.**_

_**Isa: did you get ahold of Tori?**_

_**Jane: she'll meet us at thier new home.**_

_**Isa: time to play sister.**_

_**Jane got a dangerous glint in her eyes as a sinister smirk came across her face. Isa drove to the Cullen's new house with Jane and Victoria who sped into her car for the remainder of the ride.**_

_**Carlisle and the family heard a car and was already outside when it pulled up. everyone waited to see three women get out. two vampires and one sexy human. everyone recognized the scent of the human woman and all were shocked Bella was still alive.**_

_**Carlisle: Jane to what do we owe this visit?**_

_**Jane: i am here for your son. Edward.**_

_**Carlisle: why?**_

_**Jane: he hurt my sister and needs to pay.**_

_**Edward: Carlisle Victoria is behind her.**_

_**Jane: she is of no concern. pretty please, give me Edward and business will be done.**_

_**Edward: i never met your sister. why do you want me**_

_**Victoria: you hurt our sister, for that you must pay.**_

_**everyone got into fighting stances as Jasper ran up on the scene. the woman from the day before was right in front of him as he smelled two vampires. Jane and Victoria.**_

_**Jasper: ladies to what do we owe this pleasure?**_

_**Jane: Major Whitlock, what a surprise? are you done with your investigation in South America?**_

_**Jasper: assignment complete. answer me.**_

_**Jane: sire, i am here to help my sisters to right a wrong from a decade ago.**_

_**Carlisle: sire? Jasper whats going on?**_

_**Jasper: as you all know, the Volturi Kings rule over our kind. however there is the One King who rules over them and all vampire kind. me.**_

_**Carlisle: i thought the One True King was a myth just to scare the newer vampires into submission.**_

_**Jasper: just like Vampires and Werewolves arent even fucking real? i hide for a reason. i dont want to deal with the bullshit and pettyness anymore. i wanted to be free and fight among my brothers and sisters.**_

_**Edward: i cant hear his thoughts anymore, none of thier thoughts. Bella you need to come here.**_

_**Isa: i think its time to catch up. Jane and Tori still get to dismember Edward as they wish and please. my name is no longer Isabella Janet Swan, my name is Isa Swan-Black. and soon enough the girls and i will rip you all apart...**_

_**Jane: piece by piece...**_

_**Victoria: then burn your pieces...**_

_**Trio: and dance around the fire.**_

_**Rosalie: Isa, please...let Emmett go.**_

_**Isa: oh you two can go free, i have no ill will towards you two.**_

_**Victoria: we'll talk later. leave.**_

_**Isa: you're not going to know when or even where when we dismember the four of you. watch your backs and dont bother leaving town, Caius would be more than happy to track your asses down for me.**_

_**the remaining Cullens watched as hte three got into the car and left. Jasper smirked as he realized Isa was his true mate. he packed his stuff and was gone before the others noticed heading for Isa's house.**_

_**Jane told Isa Jasper would be right behind them and Isa let out a breathe she didnt realize she was holding as she pulled up the driveway to find Jasper sitting on one of the rocking chairs waiting with a duffel bag. smirking she invited him inside and showed him to the Library while Tori and Jane went to the Rec Room for some fun.**_

_**Jasper followed Isa everywhere and then into her room. he walked around the room realizing it was Carlisle's old room completely redone. he walked up behind Isa as she was undressing and begun kissing her shoulder and collarbone making her moan in pleasure. he gently held her breasts in his hands then moved to take off her bra with no complaints from her. as it fell to the floor he took her in his hands as his kisses moved up to her throat and one of his hands moved down to feel her already wet through her satin panties. he begun nibbling her other shoulder and ripped her underwear off. she moaned even more as she had already taken his shirt off and was now working on his jeans. she slid them down making sure his boxers went along with the jeans. she gasped at his size and her fingers begun stroking him making him moan from her touch. she remained on her knees and took his throbbing dick into her mouth giving him good head as his fingers snaked into her hair and Jasper took control as he made her go faster.**_

_**Isa put her teeth onto him teasingly and he moaned again as she found herself on all fours by the bed as his fingers fondled her one breast and her wet pussy. he pumped in a few times as she tried not to make any noise but the sounds werent able to be held in as he aligned himself and thrust into her hard. she gasped at the sheer size of him as he waited a moment before he begun thrusting into her hard and fast while teasing and pinching her nipples. she cried out in sheer pleasure as he switched thier positions and now she was in his lap facing him as he made her bounce on him. he took a nipple into his mouth sucking and licking until they both cummed.**_

_**Jane and Victoria knew shit was about to hit the fan now that thier One True King finally had his Queen. they knew Isa would be turned soon and the Reign of King Jasper would begin.**_

_**Jasper pulled out of Isa and she was so exhausted she passed out immediately. he caughter her before she hit the floor and carried her to her bed. he covered her up and knew it was time to take his throne back from Aro, the greedy little bastard had convinced him to take a vacation as long as he wanted. Caius and Markus at the time had disagreed but Aro had temporarily won the throne. Jane had been his little spy the whole time keeping him informed as to thier activities and now that he had his mate, his priorities were now straight. he decided to change her while she slept. **_

_**Jasper bit Isa pumping venom into her sleeping form and withdrew from her carefully. he recovered Isa and called for Jane who ran up immediately. she ahd always been loyal to him.**_

_**Jane: you summoned?**_

_**Jasper: my mate is in transition. you are to guard her until my return. i am heading to town for something and i'll be leaving Tori with you just in case.**_

_**Jane: i vow to protect my Queen and Sister Forever and Always my King.**_

_**Jasper: i shall return. brush her hair and put some shorts and a tank top on her as well, use a sports bra and boy short underwear.**_

_**Jane: yes my King.**_

_**Jasper: when i return you will brief me of your findings in the castle.**_

_**Jane: yes my King.**_

_**Jasper headed into town. he had to find Isa's friends and bring them to the house. she would need to feed which would result in her turning them. she would have her real friends and her sisters and him. thier Reign would be only the beginning.**_

_**he invited the four to the house the next day for a slumber party. everyone agreed and parted ways excited for the next day. Jasper was getting excited to be ruling again. he returned to find Isa looking really damn sexy but controled himself as Jane switched with Victoria and followed Jasper downstairs.**_

_**Jasper: report what you found.**_

_**Jane: Aro found a very gifted vampiress who can bend others' wills without them realizing. she binds them to Aro through their loyalty. we find her, we kill her and then bam you're back on the throne.**_

_**Jasper: any idea where she is?**_

_**Jane: thats the thing, he has her hidden somewhere buried alive. he's lied to her saying he would protect her but all he's done is isolate her while she gives him exactly what he wants.**_

_**Jasper: Power.**_

_**Jane: i havent been able to locate exactly where yet but i believe she's being held right under thier thrones. but i do not believe Markus and Caius are aware of her presence.**_

_**Jasper: i doubt they are aware either. Aro has pissed me off for the last time. once my mate is changed i will take the throne back.**_

_**Jane: i have a present for you(giddy)**_

_**Jasper: and that is?**_

_**Jane swung a pair of arms on the table smiling like she just won the damn lottery. Jasper knew they were edwards arms and smiled.**_

_**Jasper: thank you darlin' i love it.**_

_**Jane hugs him and bounces out of the room. two seconds later Victoria comes through with a smirk. on his table along with Edwards arms was his ears, tongue and dick. Jasper laughed knowing that would have been a fight to see. Victoria knew she had please him and smirked leaving the room. Jasper put all the pieces on mantels on the walls like trophies.**_

_**Jane, Victoria and James had been turned by Jasper personally and he figured he owed Victoria a favor so he pulled his cell out making a call.**_

_**into Isa's second day of the change, an elderly woman appeared. Jane felt something in her recognize this woman and she heard Jasper say to let the woman in. Victoria stayed by Isa's side just in case.**_

_**Jasper: i'm glad you made it Sami.**_

_**Sami had long blonde hair and red eyes. she was not thin but not fat either. she was curvy.**_

_**Sami: i would have been here sooner but i needed to eat before i got here.**_

_**Jasper: ladies this is Samiena, Sami for short. Sami these are my two personal guard, Jane and Victoria.**_

_**Sami: ah so this is Victoria. beautiful children.**_

_**Jasper: i have what you requested.**_

_**Sami: good, good. my King, Victoria please follow me and young Jane, guard our future Queen i can see shadows and while i cannot see the future, i can see someone will arrive here and it wont be pretty.**_

_**Jasper: can you handle it Jane?**_

_**Jane: of course.**_

_**Jasper and Victoria followed the woman outside. she made a circle of twigs and salt in the shape of a pentagram. Jasper handed her what looked like black salt. she lit the five points on fire and as the fire spread a blue shimmer could be seen as hte fire went from blazing to barely lite and back to the five points.**_

_**Sami: Victoria walk into the circle and imagine your mate as a whole. once i say the words come out with a single thought, a thought of him.**_

_**Victoria: you can bring him back?**_

_**Sami: hurry we are running out of time.**_

_**Victoria did as instructed. she imagined her beloved and who he was before he lost his fucking mind. the sweet vampire who loved her and trusted her. with Samiena's words Victoria stepped out of the circle and the flames ignited into a heavy blaze.**_

_**Sami: from fire, you were destroyed, from fire you are reborn as before. rise from the depths of hell and rejoin the land of the living in a new body made from ashes and the earth itself! Rise James!**_

_**the fire showed the image of James as he was brought back to the land of the living and his vampire body reformed from Victoria's memories. the fire blazed out and James fell to his knees.**_

_**meanwhile Alice was dry sobbing. Jane and Victoria had come out of nowhere and dismembered her beloved Edward. his head was even missing but only his upper body and legs remained.**_

_**Esme and Carlisle was beside her trying to console her but knew the message was clear. one down three to go and the question was, who would be next? Carlisle and Esme were walking through town when they saw Bella's old friends. Carlisle invited them to coffee which they obliged but when Carlisle cut through an alley, they drained Bella's old friends and left the bodies. Carlisle felt stronger from the human blood as he licked his lips and looked to Esme and Alice.**_

_**Jasper was walking into town when he saw the dead bodies everywhere. horror ran through him noticing bite marks from vampires. someone had decimated the entire fucking town but who? he called Victoria and James while Jane gaurded Isa and begun burning all the bodies until he found Isa's friends. once the burning was done James collected the guys while Jasper and Tori got the girls and headed back to the house.**_

_**Carlisle watched as Jasper, James and Victoria left with the four and burned the bodies. Esme swished her hand and the fire lit bodies were no longer on fire. Esme pulled a fireball into her hand as Carlisle gently put her hand down making the fire dissapate.**_


End file.
